This invention relates in general to a read/write system and method and more particularly to such a system and method adapted to provide reading and writing access to data on hybrid memory cards that contain both optical and IC chip media as memory elements on the same side of the card.
Information industries have rapidly developed as amounts of information in need of access have increased. In part due to this, hybrid cards, having both an optical memory unit and an integrated circuit (IC) module for storing information, are widely used. In one type of hybrid card, the IC module and the optical memory unit are located on opposite sides of the hybrid card. Hardware has been developed that allows for access to both sides of the card to read/write information. However, such hardware can be complex and costly to manufacture.
In more recent commercial applications, the optical memory unit and the IC module have been located on a same side of the hybrid card. Therefore, the hardware used to perform the read/write operations must be capable of accessing the optical memory unit and the IC module present on the same side. Such devices are often costly and incorporate multiple motors and/or pulleys in order to access the information. A market need is to decrease the size and the cost of such an apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for transferring optical and electrical data to and from a hybrid card that is compact, lightweight and low cost.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved system and method for transferring optical and electrical data to and from a hybrid card.
The above objects have been met with a system and method for transferring data between a read/write apparatus having a single motor and a hybrid data storage card with an IC module and an optical memory unit, both on a single side of the hybrid card.
The system includes a read/write apparatus having a shuttle. The shuttle has a planar surface upon which the hybrid card rests. A single motor is coupled to the shuttle for moving the card in a direction parallel to an optical information strip found on the hybrid card. The motor includes for example, a linear motor. As the card is moved, an optical head unit is able to read/write data present on the optical memory unit of the hybrid card.
Subsequent or prior to data transfer between the optical head and optical memory unit on the hybrid card, the shuttle moves the card to a contact or stop position. When the card is shuttled to the contact position a gap, present between the shuttle supporting the card and the support connected to the electrical head, is closed. The contact position allows contact between the integrated circuit module and an electrical head coupled to the support. The electrical head contacts the integrated circuit module on the hybrid card in such a manner that allows for reading and/or writing information.
When the card is shuttled away from the contact position the gap between the support and the shuttle is formed and the support is in a retracted position. In this position, a non-contact position, the shuttle supporting the card is moved thereby moving the card in a direction parallel to the optical memory unit so that the optical head unit is able to perform read/write functions.
There are thus two modes of operation of the motor that drives the card shuttle, i.e. an optical data access mode and an IC chip data access mode. In one mode of operation, the card shuttle reciprocates back and forth beneath the optical head thereby providing access by the optical head to the data on the optical strip.
In another mode of operation the motor moves the card shuttle to a stop or contact position which allows the electrical head to make contact with the integrated circuit module on the outside of the chip. Because the electrical head is basically fixed relative to the optical head, albeit allowed to pivot between retracted and chip-engaging positions and does not move with the reciprocating card in the other mode, interference between the electrical head and the optical head can easily be avoided. A single motor, i.e. the card""s shuttle drive motor controls the data access by the optical head and electrical head in separate modes of operation. Both modes of operation can be completed successively within one second of time.